Malec after COLS
by VexandRue
Summary: Basically just a small fan fiction on what happens to Magnus and Alec after City of Lost Souls. If you haven't read City of Lost Souls, do not read this! Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Alec put his key into the door slowly, his hands shaking violently as he turned the key. This was too familiar. He remembered the first time he'd come to this very door. Now this would be the last time, he thought bitterly.  
Turning the handle, he stepped inside and climbed the stairs, dreading the task ahead of him. On reaching the apartment, his legs nearly gave way beneath him. Everything was as he remembered it. Same coffee mugs lying on the table, same smell of Magnus in the air.  
After what felt an age of standing at the edge of the apartment holding onto the wall for support, he took a deep breath and began the slow task of gathering up his things.  
Eventually, Alec was forced to go into the bedroom. He'd left it until last on purpose. He nearly collapsed when he walked into the room, seeing the unmade bed and clothes littered all over Magnus' side of the room.  
Trailing his bin bag behind him, Alec grabbed his things, barely even looking at them as he threw them into his bag.  
When he had finished, he took one last look at the room, then turned and headed for the door. As he was about to leave the room, something caught his eye from the wall beside Magnus' side of the bed. It was a photo of them in Italy: Alec frowning wearily, as a bemused Magnus wrapped a sparkling head band around his mop of black hair. Catching his breath, Alec ripped the photo from the wall, and added it to the top of his pile. Magnus probably wouldn't even notice it was gone, he thought bitterly as he headed into the main room again.  
Sitting down on the sofa, he clasped his head in his hands and began to sob, letting the events of the day catch up on him fully. He knew Magnus wouldn't be back for hours, and he didn't want to leave the apartment just yet. A few hours were all he had left. Then we would have to leave his key and walk away from the home he thought he would always have.  
After sitting on the sofa for what felt like hours, but must have been only about ten minutes, he went and got a notepad and pen from Magnus' desk and stared thoughtfully at it.  
He had resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't go back to the institute. He wouldn't be able to handle the pitying stares and questions. Not for a long time. Maybe not ever. If he went away, it also meant that he would never see Magnus again. He knew that this was what Magnus wanted, but he couldn't bear to leave without leaving some kind of message or apology for Magnus.  
Lifting the pen to the paper, he began to write:

[I] Magnus, I know what I did is unforgivable. I wish I could explain why I even considered doing that to you. Why I kept going back to Camille. But I can't. I'm so sorry. You won't see me again. I know that's what you said you wanted. But, it- [/i]

Alec stopped for a minute, trying to stem his tears enough to finish his note. His last farewell.

[I] But it still hurts me. Leaving you. And, I wanted you to know that I understand. I finally think I understand. You were my first and only love. But you've lived a long time, and you've loved a lot of people. I understand now why I love you so much more than you love me. Well, loved me.  
I know I'm just trivial to you, one lover in a long line of them, but it kills me on the inside that I hurt you. I wish there were words bigger then these I could use to describe how I feel. I'm sorry. I love you, Magnus. [/i]

Alec

Alec frowned. The note was still legible through his tears. Only a few small parts might not be readable.  
He set it on the desk, about to leave, then sighed and threw it in the small waste bin in their bedroom. The note wasn't even worth leaving.  
Standing up, he took one last look at the place he had called his home for the last few months, then set his key on the table and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus swirled a large amount of his drink around his mouth, trying to forget the days events. He had broken up with Alec. After secretly fearing for so long that Alec would leave him, he had been the one to end their relationship. He could barely believe it. Now he sat in a small pub about a twenty minute drive from his apartment. He had come here because it was for downworlder's only. It was unlikely he'd see anyone he knew. And more importantly, it was unlikely that he would see any shadowhunters, which was exactly the way he wanted it. He leaned back in his chair, contemplating ordering another pint. He had lied to Alec when he said he had things to do today. In truth, he simply didn't think he could bear seeing Alec pack his things and leave.

Eventually, Magnus left the pub and headed outside into the rain. For once, he didn't care that his hair was getting wet. It was already a mess. He had been too busy racing after Alec in the morning to worry about his appearance. 25 minutes later, he was turning his key in the lock and climbing the stairs to the apartment. The apartment looked nearly exactly as he had left it that morning, but he still felt as if it couldn't be more different. It felt empty now. Walking over to the sofa, he wearily flopped himself onto it, and clicked his fingers, causing an assortment of take out dishes to appear on the table before him. He felt slightly guilty for a second, knowing how Alec would disapprove of his thievery, before pushing this thought to the back of his mind and attempting to enjoy his dinner. When he had finished, he dragged himself off the sofa and shuffled over to the waste bin beside his bed. Glaring at the food in disgust, which had tasted like rubber in his mouth, he threw it into the bin. Pausing, he glanced back down at the bin, and slowly reached for the small ball of scrunched up paper lying near the top of the bin. He opened the letter and began to read, his legs nearly giving way beneath him as his eyes scanned the page, drinking in every word. Collapsing on the sofa, he put his face in his hands, the tears running freely down his face. Biting his lip, he looked up in surprise. He hadn't cried for at least a hundred years. Glancing back at the page, his breathing now shallow, he struggled to comprehend what he was reading. How could Alec possibly believe that Magnus didn't love him? After all the times he had told him how much Alec meant to him. Finding Chairman Meow curled up on the chair in one of the guest rooms, he carried the cat back into the main room with him, and curled up into a ball, struggling to stop himself from running after Alec and begging him to take him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec climbed out of bed to answer the insistent ringing on his doorbell, rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his messy hair as he pulled a shirt over his head.  
It had been two weeks since the breakup, and since then Alec had moved into his own apartment in Italy, needing to get away from his old life, and anyone or anything that would remind him of Magnus.  
After getting changed quickly, Alec hurried to answer the doorbell, glancing at the clock in the kitchen on the way. It was 5:45am. Frowning, Alec opened the door and stared at Isabelle and Simon in shock.  
"What are you doing here?" He gasped, the surprise clear in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabelle dragged her hood onto her head in an attempt to protect her hair from the rain now falling quite heavily onto the ground.  
Tapping her foot on the ground impatiently, she lifted her hand toward the door to ring again, but was stopped by Simon grabbing her arm.  
"Wait a minute," said Simon quietly, "He'll come."  
A few minutes later, Alec appeared at the door, the surprise of seeing them there evident on his face.  
Isabelle raised her eyebrows and appraised her brother. She was pleasantly surprised. She had suspected to find a wreck of a boy waiting for her in the apartment, but Alec had clearly handled the breakup better than she had thought he would.  
He was clean shaven and had clearly been keeping up his training while away. His hair wasn't meticulously maintained like it usually was, and Isabelle actually thought he looked far better with his new messy style. He was wearing an old t-shir, instead of his usual sweater, which hugged his torso tightly and showed off the muscles in his arms and the shadow hunter marks covering his body.  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Alec.  
Isabelle looked more closely at her brother and bit her lip. He wasn't doing quite as well as she had originally thought. While he looked handsome with his hair untamed and his muscled body more on show than usual, the pain in his eyes was undeniable. They were still a brilliant blue, but they made him look far older now, as if he had experienced a lot in his past and it wasn't exactly pleasant to remember.  
Slipping her hood off her head, Isabelle stepped into the apartment, motioning for Simon to follow her in. Alec closed the door and followed behind them as they went and sat on the sofa.  
"Um...so why are you here?" Asked Alec quietly.  
Ignoring Alec's question, Isabelle observed Alec's small apartment. The place was pristine. Everything had been carefully cleaned. Most people would see this as a sign that Alec was unconcerned about the break up, but Isabelle knew better. Alec kept the apartment clean to give himself something to do. Something to distract him from the pain.  
"Simon?" Asked Alec impatiently. "What's going on?"  
Simon hesitated and turned to look at Isabelle.  
Sighing, she flicked her hair back and stared at her brother. "We need your help," she said.  
"Izzy, you know I'm not doing shadow hunter duties at the minute. I need a break." Muttered Alec.  
"But thats just it Alec. They're duties. You don't get a choice, and we really need you." Said Isabelle quickly.  
"What with?" Asked Alec cautiously.  
"Well..." Began Isabelle slowly, looking to Simon for help.  
"We need you to come with us to see Magnus," Simon blurted out.  
"What?!" Shouted Alec angrily.  
"Magnus is expensive. The clave can afford him of course, but maybe you could help us convince him to agree to help." Said Isabelle weakly.  
"No!" Spluttered Alec. "I can't go back there. He never wants to see me again! You can't make me do this!"  
"Alec.." Said Isabelle quietly, in a devastated voice . "The Clave can make you do this. And they might."  
"No," said Alec forcefully. "Get out."  
"Alec!" Said Isabelle, the shock evident in her voice.  
"No. Just, leave. I can't deal with this now." Said Alec, his voice filled with pain.  
"Alec, Isabelle didn't want to mention this because she thought you had enough to deal with already, but this is for Jace," said Simon quietly, ignoring the daggers Isabelle shot at him.  
"What's wrong with Jace?" Said Alec hurriedly, alarm filling his voice.  
"Nothing!" Said Isabelle, a little too quickly. "It's just, Magnus may be able to help with this fire problem. We don't know what that sword did to Jace yet."  
Alec took a deep breath, considering his options for a few minutes. Eventually he looked up at his sister. "I- I'll help. But only because it's Jace," said Alec. "But I won't talk to Magnus. I'll come with you, but you can't make me try to reason with him."  
"Thank you," whispered Isabelle, hugging her brother.  
Alec sighed and rolled his eyes. "Right, lets get this over with."


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus grunted and opened his eyes as the doorbell rang. He had taken to sleeping in later and later ever since the breakup.  
Climbing out of bed, he wearily walked into the kitchen and using a quick spell, enchanted his voice and spoke into the intercom. "WHO DARES CALL UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?"

"It's Isabelle," came the reply calmly.

Magnus grunted, and tried to hide the shock in his voice. "I'm closed."

"We need your help."

"We?" Asked Magnus carefully

"It's about Jace." Replied Isabelle

"I'm closed."

"I didn't want to have to do this, but this is a clave matter, and as such you really should just open the door."

Grunting angrily, Magnus buzzed the door open, and while we waited for Isabelle to come up, took a glance in the mirror. He frowned at what he saw. His hair was a mess and his clothes were scruffy and had stains down them.  
Looking around the apartment, he saw it was a mess as well. Takeaway containers were lying everywhere, along with chocolate wrappers and even a few tissues.

"Ahem."

Turning around quickly, taken by surprise, Magnus saw Isabelle at the door, a long brown coat wrapped around herself and her glossy black hair falling over her shoulders. Behind her were two more figures, still hidden in the shadows.

"I thought you were alone. You said you were alone." Said Magnus angrily.

"Nonsense. I said nothing of the sort," answered Isabelle, stepping into the room and taking a seat.  
The two men behind her came into the room and sat with her.

Magnus froze, oxygen refusing to fill his lungs. Alec was here. Gorgeous Alec, who looked more beautiful than ever with a tight Tshirt on, highlighting his slender but well built frame, and his messy hair cupping his face and highlighting his startling blue eyes even more.  
Then Alec looked up at him, his blue eyes boring into Magnus for a second. Then he looked away, almost disinterestedly. Magnus' heart felt like it was about to shatter into a million tiny pieces, but he took a deep breath and attempted to return to the matter at hand.

"The clave really needs to find another warlock to bother every time they have a problem." Said Magnus calmly, raising his eyebrows at them.

Isabelle shrugged. "You're handy enough."

"I would have thought I was a bit more than that," said Magnus.

"Not anymore," said Isabelle cooly, looking directly at Magnus.

Magnus sighed, and stared as Isabelle. "What exactly do you want with me?"

"You know well enough what happened to Jace. The Silent Brothers want your assistance in dealing with the problem."

"The silent brothers don't need assurance," said Magnus, raising his eyebrows.

Isabelle gave a delicate shrug. "I don't plan to argue with them. Do you?"

"That wasn't so difficult," said Magnus harshly, motioning at Simon and Alec. "Why did you need them here to tell me that?"

"I like company. I don't see why it concerns you. And anyway, I thought you might need a little bit more convincing," explained Isabelle.

"And what, you thought they could help convince me?" Magnus snorted.

"Sure. Alec could of." Said Isabelle quickly.

"I doubt that very much," said Magnus carefully.

Alec sighed and stood up. "Izzy, you've gotten what you wanted. Can we go now? I have better things to do?"

Magnus winced and tried to hide it by turning towards his bedroom door.  
"You don't need me to show you out." He said. "I'll be at the institute tomorrow."

"Thank you," said Isabelle calmly, heading towards the door.

When they got outside, Alec scowled at Simon and Isabelle. "I'll see you later. I need to think." Turning around quickly, he walked down the street and turned the corner.

Turning to Simon, Isabelle kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'm not done with him yet. I'll see you later."

Simon nodded and looked slightly nervously at her. "Don't be too hard on him."

Isabelle didn't bother answering, but just pressed the doorbell and waited on the step with her arms crossed and a steely expression on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't update. In so long. I've just been busy with going back to school and stuff. Anyway. A few new chapters will be coming soon. Thanks so much for the reviews and favourites and follows! They mean a lot!

* * *

Alec hurried away from Isabelle and Simon. He needed to get away from them. And from Magnus.  
Turning into the park, he collapsed onto a bench and put his head in his hands. Breathing heavily, he tried to clear his head.  
Being at Magnus' today had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. Alec was an honest person, it was second nature to him. Lying, on the other hand, was something he failed at spectacularly. Apart from today. He actually had managed to fake total indifference to Magnus quite well for once.  
He winced. Pretending he wasn't interested in Magnus had nearly killed him, yet Magnus had looked at him without caring in the slightest about him.  
Sighing, he wearily got to his feet and looked around. Realising he hadn't done any sword work since the breakup, rather guiltily, he grabbed his sword and headed towards a shaded area of the park, surrounded by trees.

Meanwhile, Magnus lay on his bed, staring at a photo of Alec. In the photo, Alec was staring away from the camera, unaware that Magnus was taking a photo. He hadn't noticed it before, but Alec's expression in this photo was more than just thoughtful. He was in pain about something.  
Magnus frowned. It bothered him that Alec looked upset on their honeymoon. This particular picture was from before Camille had ruined everything. Why could he possibly have been upset?  
Magnus jumped, shaken out of his thoughts by a sharp ring at the door.  
Sighing and muttering to himself, he climbed off his bed and sauntered over to the intercom in the kitchen. Using a spell to magnify his voice he shouted, "Who dares disturb the high warlock of Brooklyn.  
"Uh, it's me again," said Isabelle, sounding rather annoyed. "Let me in."  
Frowning slightly, Magnus opened the door, and stared at her as she came into the kitchen and took her coat off. "Right, lets have a chat."


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus flopped onto the sofa, and stared up at Isabelle- who had her arms crossed in front of her torso and a defiant look in her eyes- then he raised his eyebrows at her and spoke. "We just had a chat. About five minutes ago. And then you were meant to leave."

"Magnus, I swear, it would not be wise to mess with me today, because I am not in a good mood, "she said angrily.

Magnus sighed and motioned for her to take a seat across from him. "Right, lets get this over with." He said wearily. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here about Alec," Isabelle said slowly.

"Leave." Said Magnus flatly, standing up.

"Magnus don't you even try to cause trouble, I have enough to deal with with Alec and Jace at the minute," shouted Isabelle angrily, losing her composure for a second.

"What's wrong with Alec?" Asked Magnus cautiously.

"What do you thinks wrong with him?" Asked Isabelle incredulously.

Magnus shrugged.

"You breaking up with him is what's bloody well wrong with him!"

Magnus expression hardened. "It was his fault I ended it. And he seemed fine to me."

Isabelle sighed. "I know what he did was wrong. Very very wrong. But he did it for the right reasons. And of course he's not alright. The first and only man he's ever loved broke his heart with barely a second glance."

"I don't know Isabelle," said Magnus coldly, struggling to keep his composure. "I saw nothing wrong with him. Are you sure he hasn't found someone else?"

Isabelle laughed, a short bark like thing that was very unbecoming of her. "Really Magnus? Do you think Alec would even try to find someone else after you left him? Flirting's not exactly his forte."

For a second,a slight smile lit up Magnus face as he thought about the first time Alec had flirted with him, then his face was once again a hard mask of indifference. "Face it Isabelle, him and I are done."

"He needs you," Isabelle said quietly.

"Yeah, well I don't need him," replied Magnus sharply.

"Yes you do," said Isabelle, staring defiantly at Magnus. "Look at this place. It's a mess. You're a mess. Losing Alec has hurt you too."

Magnus took a sharp breath and stood up. "I need to go," he said quickly, grabbing his coat and wrapping a scarf around his neck. "You can let yourself out." Magnus hurriedly opened the door and walked away from his apartment, needing to get away from the memories of Alec and the accusations he knew in his heart were true.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't think this chapters very good, but I am starting to get an idea of what's ongoing to happen next. Thank you so so much to everyone who has stuck with me! Reviews, follows and favourites are appreciated so much! Thank you! :)

* * *

Before long, Magnus found himself walking in the park with a cup of take-away coffee clutched in his hand. He was struggling to clear his head of the things Isabelle had said, but they get floating back to him.  
Sighing, he sat down on a park bench, trying to keep himself from getting angry. His magic could be unpredictable when he was angrily. He had nearly blown a few crater sized holes in the wall when he was breaking up with Alec.  
He frowned. Ever since the break up, he could think of nothing else but Alec. He hadn't had much sleep for the last few weeks, his mind to distracted with things he could have said and should have said to Alec, but didn't.  
The more Magnus thought about it, the more he started to regret how cold and distant he had been with Alec. But at the time, he simply couldn't work out why Alec cared so much about the people Magnus had been involved with in the past. Now that he considered it, he realised that if their situations were reversed, Magnus would care very much. Not that that could ever happen. Alec wasn't exactly the flirting kind.  
Leaning back on his bench, Magnus surveyed the park, watching the laughing,happy people walking across the park. Taking a sharp intake of breath, Magnus looked at a corner of the park, surrounded by trees. Alec was there. Alec was in the park with Magnus. Struggling to breath, Magnus watched as Alec twirled a sword in the air, expertly decapitating invisible enemies, as he danced and twisted in a fight only he understood. People walked nearby in the park, completely unaware of the wonder going on a mere few metres away from them.  
After about ten minutes of Magnus watching Alec admiringly, Alec sheathed his sword and walked back into the centre of the park, slightly sweaty, but looking incredible with his wind swept hair and black shadow hunter gear.  
Magnus continued to watch as Alec walked across the park, then his mouth dropped open slightly when he saw two pretty girls walking towards Alec, who had taken a seat at the edge of the fountain in the middle of the park, oblivious to the people in the park watching him with interest.  
As the girls reached Alec, Magnus couldn't help casting a spell to improve his sight and hearing, feeling only slightly guilty in the process.

"Hi," said one of the girls, smiling down at Alec.

Alec looked up, surprise on his face. "Um hi.." He muttered uncertainly.

"I know this may seem a bit forward," continued the girl, "but I was wondering if you wanted to come get a drink with us."

Alec stared at them blankly for a moment, then blinked and opened his mouth to reply. "Uh, I'm sorry, I have a boyfr-" He started to say, then stopped short and bit his lip. "Uh sorry, I can't, I'm not really interested in dating at the minute."

"Oh," said the girl, the disappointment clear in her voice. "Well, take this in case you change your mind." The girl handed him a piece of paper with a phone number on it and walked away with her friend.

Magnus frowned. Everything Alec did made him love him more. His awkwardness around most people, the fact he didn't realise how fantastically beautiful he was. So lost was he in his thoughts, that he only noticed Alec was walking towards him when he was only a few metres away.  
Alec stopped in front of him, keeping a slightly larger than normal distance between them. His hands were by his sides and he was wearing an uncertain expression on his face. "Uh...hi," said Alec carefully.

"Alec," said Magnus coldly.

"Uh.." Said Alec quietly.

Magnus raised his eyebrows. Clearly Alec hadn't thought this through. Struggling to keep the cold, detached expression on his face, Magnus leaned back on the bench and put his left foot on his right knee. "Did you want something?"

"I..uh...I just thought I would say hi," muttered Alec. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Magnus stared at Alec, contempt in his voice. "And I wasn't expecting to see you in my apartment earlier today. I thought I'd told you I didn't want to see you again."

Alec jerked back as if he'd been hit. Eventually, he regained enough composure to answer. "Well..yeah. But...that wasn't my choice. My orders come from the clave, not from you."

"Stop acting like a lightwood, Alexander. " said Magnus sharply. "It doesn't suit you."

"I am a lightwood," said Alec defensively.

"No. You're not," stated Magnus. "You've never really been a lightwood. Now, your sister. There's a real lightwood."

"I know that you don't want to, but you have to accept you may see me again. Our world's not as big as it seems, and I'm a fully fledged shadow hunter now."

"Fine." Said Magnus calmly. "But don't expect any co-operation from me if we do meet again."

At this, Alec snapped, something Magnus had never seen him do before. "Right Magnus, I know I hurt you. I know I considered taking your life. But that was only for about ten seconds, probably less. You know the reasons why I did it and you can stop punishing me for it. "

Magnus laughter came out as a bark. "Right Alec. Clearly I'm the guilty one here." Standing up, Magnus walked away calmly, hating himself more and more with every step he took.


	9. Chapter 9

Um, so yeah, I'm starting to see where I'm going with this. Anyway, thank you all so so much for the support, your reviews mean the world to me. Not too long to go now so please stick with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you very much!

* * *

The doorbell rang once, shortly and sharply. Magnus crossed the kitchen and buzzed the door open, not even bothering with the intercom. He knew who it would be.  
A tall, slender girl with glossy black hair and perfectly done make up opened the door and leaned against the door frame, staring at Magnus coldly.

"You rang?"

"Isabelle," said Magnus. "Yes, I did. Take a seat."

"I'd rather stand," she replied coolly.

Magnus sighed and took a seat himself, staring up at her. He was trying to hide it, but knew she could see the nervous energy spurring him on.

"I...I ran into Alec in the park yesterday," Magnus admitted, clasping and unclasping his hands.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows, the shock evident in her voice. "He never mentioned th-"

"What I need to know, " Magnus interrupted quickly, "is what was wrong with Alec."

Isabelle frowned in confusion. "You know what's wrong with Alec, we already had this tconversa-"

"Yes but there was something else," Magnus said quickly. "Something wasn't right."

"What wasn't right?" Asked Isabelle carefully.

"His neck," said Magnus, appearing to be deep in frustrated thought. "What was wrong with his neck?"

Almost instantly, Isabelle's expression hardened. "That's not really your concern any more Magnus."

"Of course it's my concern!" said Magnus sharply. "What was wrong with Alec?"

"Why do you care?" Said Isabelle coldly, staring at Magnus with her arms across her chest.

"I care because I lo-" Magnus started shouting before trailing off.

"What was that?" Asked Isabelle, contempt in her voice.

"Look. I know Alec and myself are finished, but I still want the boy to be safe. He's a good shadow hunter, but he also is vulnerable in many ways." Explained Magnus.

"Alec isn't vulnerable," muttered Isabelle.

Magnus ignored her and continued. "Tell me what's wrong with Alec," he said, spitting out each word.

"He wouldn't want me to tell you," answered Isabelle promptly.

"Isabelle, tell me," Magnus exclaimed angrily, standing up from the sofa. "I need to know."

Isabelle stared at him for a few long moments before her expression softened slightly. "What do you think happened? Asked Isabelle gently. "I mean, you're not stupid. You must have some idea."

Magnus paused and stared at her. "Either he's been having a thing with some cute vampire boy, my money's not on Simon," Magnus began, which caused Isabelle's hands to clench tightly at her sides, as though she wanted to choke him. "Or," he continued, ignoring Isabelle's reaction, "he's picked a very strange place to cut himself."

Isabelle raised her eyebrows at Magnus, a little bit of coldness creeping back into her tone. "You really believe either of those?" She asked. "After probably knowing Alec better than anyone but me?"

"Well I don't know!" Shouted Magnus, frustration clear in his tone. "Please tell me Isabelle. I need to know this."

Isabelle sighed and slowly her expression softened again. "You know he'd been meeting up with Camille," she began.

Magnus stiffened. "He..had a thing...with her?" He spat out.

"What?" Exclaimed Isabelle. "Of course not!"

"Well then what?" Shouted Magnus, desperation in his voice.

"You know that Alec kept going back to her," started Isabelle. "And you just assumed that was to find out a way to shorten your life. That's not why he went back. He went back to find out more about you. Anything about you. And...well...Camille had her price."

Magnus remained frozen for a long time, slowly processing what he had been told. "So...all of those marks were bite marks...from Camille?" He whispered.

Isabelle nodded curtly, her icy demeanour melting away at his heartbroken reaction. "Isabelle...Camille never does anything without something up her sleeve. If Camille's been involved, he's in danger. There...there's a chance he may be drawn to the vampires now. To become one of them."

"What?" Exploded Isabelle. "He's a shadow hunter, that's not even possible."

"Of course it's possible," snapped Magnus, grabbing his coat. "Luke was a shadow hunter and look at him now. If he could become a werewolf, what's to stop Alec from becoming a vampire."

"We need to stop him," whispered Isabelle, going very pale. "Can we even stop him?"

"Camille's poison will be in his veins. Its had time to circulate his whole body. He can't control himself." Said Magnus hurriedly, heading towards the door. "I think I know a cure, but it wouldn't be pretty.

Swinging the door open, the two of them hurried out into the night, both desperate to save the one they loved.


End file.
